metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. (series)
Super Smash Bros. '' (alternatively titled ''Smash Bros., Smash, Super Smash Brothers or SSB) is a second party series of fighting games created by HAL Laboratory pitting various Nintendo characters from their games against each other, including Mario, Link, Kirby, and Samus Aran. So far all games feature Samus as a character, and all five games feature stages based on environments in the ''Metroid'' series. The third game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl added for the first time the ability for Samus to be played in her suitless form, known as Zero Suit Samus, in the Smash series. The fourth installment, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, was released as two versions on both the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the former being the first handheld game in the series. In this installment, Samus was split into two different character slots as Samus (in her Power Suit) and Zero Suit Samus, with Zero Suit Samus getting a new Final Smash as a result. A fifth installment for Nintendo Switch was announced on March 3, 2018 during a Nintendo Direct; Samus's silhouette can be faintly seen in the trailer. It was fully revealed on June 12, 2018 as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, introducing Ridley as a playable character in the series for the first time, following a decade of fan requests. Dark Samus also debuts as a playable fighter, as an Echo Fighter of Samus. This marks the first time either character has been playable in any video game. Titles in the series *''Super Smash Bros.'' (Nintendo 64) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Nintendo GameCube) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Wii) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (Nintendo Switch) ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M The Japanese strategy guide for the later released ''Metroid: Other M includes the series on page 174, which summarizes cameos Metroid has made in other games. ;Super Smash Bros. Brawl:"Carefully appreciate Samus' figure. There's a savorability not found in other titles." ;Samus in the Smash Bros. Series:"A series where characters from various games meet and fight, Samus has been a playable character since the first title. From the charge beam to missiles and bombs, Samus can show her special attacks. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it's possible to play a 5-minute timed trial of Super Metroid." Name in Other Languages Trivia *Some aspects that originated in Super Smash Bros. made their way into later Metroid games. Some of these aspects include: **Samus jumping twice, with her second jump causing her to Spin Jump. This appeared in Metroid Prime as the Space Jump Boots, which when viewed through another player's perspective in the ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Multiplayer resembles her double jumps in Smash. **She was able to grab ledges in Super Smash Bros. before the mechanic was introduced in Metroid Fusion and featured in later games (although Samus was able to grab a ledge years before in Deceít Du Jour). **Samus's cannon produced fire effects in Super Smash Bros. before she received fire-based weaponry (the Plasma Beam as depicted in Metroid Prime, as well as the Flamethrower) in the Metroid series. **Samus's Super Smash Bros. moveset uses a lot of melee attacks, which had not been previously seen in the Metroid series at that point. Samus's second Standard Attack, the Cannon Hammer, has her swing her Arm Cannon as a melee weapon, much like the Melee Counter introduced in Metroid: Samus Returns. Similarly, she performs various kicks (such as her Strong Side Attack), which would be also used in her Counter Attack in Metroid: Other M. **While Samus could use the Grapple Beam on certain enemies in Super Metroid, she could not use it offensively to pull enemies closer to her. This was introduced in Super Smash Bros. as her Grab move, and then made canon with the battles against Vorash and Zeta Metroids in Other M and Samus Returns, respectively, and to a lesser extent the Grapple Voltage and Hyper Grapple in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. **The names "Zero Suit Samus" and "Paralyzer" were coined in Brawl and reused in Metroid: Other M Art Folio. **Several of Ridley's attacks on Samus in Metroid: Other M, most notably the grab and scrape move, resembled similar attacks Ridley used on Samus in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ru:Серия Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros.